1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule managing method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a schedule managing method capable of automatically generating schedule data using data extracted from an image, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to various breakthrough designs and applications that have stimulated consumer demand, the market for purchasing portable terminals has grown rapidly. In particular, unlike existing portable phones having only a limited number of functions, a smart phone may down-load and install various applications for taking a photograph or recording a moving image, playback of audio and video, online games, watching broadcast media, accessing social media network services from an online market, etc.
Meanwhile, more recent portable terminals typically include a touch screen and provide methods for managing a user's schedule through the touch screen. However, in a conventional method for managing a schedule a user has to manually input information including a scheduled date written in a ticket or on a poster, which is inconvenient.